Not Your Typical Competiton
by PhireTiger
Summary: Sasuke is invited to a competition- a fight to the death-only one can survive. No chakra can be used. He should be fine,right? But Sakura's there too.She changed. Maybe for the better. And he can't kill her. Inspired by the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay. This is my second story and I am writing it with my sister, MaoIsSleepy. Criticism is welcome, but no flaming. Seriously. We're just beginners so go easy on us.**

**For those of you who have read the **_**HUNGER GAMES**_**, (Which me and my sister have read and fell in love with at first sight) then you'll see a little resemblance. Mostly because it's inspired by the books. And there will be many OCs, some important, some not.**

**And Sakura will be extremely OOC, which means she will actually kick ass (no offense to Sakura Fans... I like her, too. [Mao] "NOT ME!) But hey, it's still Sakura. And Sasuke is very difficult to portray. (If you haven't figured that out) And let's face it. There would be no romantic stories if Sasuke was himself completely so yeah. I'm trying really hard to make this good, so... ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think this is necessary **

**Sasuke's POV **

This is so stupid. We're just wasting time. Sitting on this damn boat. We could be on our way to our next destination by now. But no. We _had_ to go to this stupi-

"Sasuke? We're almost there! Look, I can see it!" Karin's annoying voice rang out, disrupting my thoughts. We we're on a mission. A few days ago I had received a strange letter from some village I had never heard of. It was on some large island no one else on team Taka had recognized either.

I looked up. Karin had been right. There was a gigantic island straight ahead of us. It was thickly vegetated and there was a small strip of sand right where the tree line started. I looked to my right, and got slightly more irritated when I spotted Suigetsu throwing up over the side of the boat.

"I thought you we're made of water or something, idiot. How can you get boat sick?" Karin practically screamed right in my ear, since she had been trying to get closer and closer to me almost every minute. Annoying.

"Turning into water and being on water are two different things, stupid!" Suigetsu defended.

"Hn. Shut up you two." I was getting more and more irritated the more I listened to their bickering. A few minutes later, the boat stopped and we were seated in a row boat, and rowed out by a scraggly old man who could barely row with the heavy oars.

Finally, we stepped foot on the island. I glanced around. It seemed like there was no sign of life anywhere. The letter said there was a hotel they'd be staying at for a few days before the-

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" A well built woman in about her forties asked me. She seemed scared, even though she probably could have beaten me in a wrestling match, but only if I wasn't a shinobi.

"Hn." I answered, not really in the mood to converse with anyone. The women grabbed my bags, which was just a small backpack (since I didn't need much) and whistled. Two more women about her age, but not as buff, appeared out of the trees and grabbed Suigetsu's, Karin's , and Juuga's suitcases.

"This way." The women bellowed, as she trudged through the thick vegetation. My team and I followed, not too close, not too far.

By the time we finished marching through the trees, we made it to a large village. That's not what I expected. It seemed I underestimated the size of the island. And the village... it was bigger than Konoha... how had I never heard of it before? The women continued forward, never once stopping. We all climbed through the trees until we reached a clearing with no trees whatsoever. I scanned the area. It would have been the perfect place for an ambush, but I spotted the village's gate down on a hill. The intricate design on the pillars made my teammates gawk. I didn't see how pillars were interesting at all. I mean come on. They're pillars for heaven's sake. We stopped just in front of the gigantic gate, where two men (who were extremely fit) stood, guarding the entrance. One look at our guides they knew what we were there for. Good, because I wasn't exactly sure myself. The men let us pass, and as we did, I glanced back at them. They were armed with heavy weaponry I had never seen. That place was getting weirder and weirder the longer we were there. We continued on our way.

Everywhere I looked there would be a villager. But they were so strange. They all had strange hair styles, almost all were wearing extravagant clothing and accessories, and every time I heard someone speak it made me want to slap them in the face and cut their mouths so they could no longer talk. What was worse, it seemed some of the even dyed their _skin._ That's sick.

We walked farther in village, and Karin could _not_ stop getting excited over the smallest of things, like sales for, in my opinion, overly gaudy and dresses and some strange, that _could not_ be faux, fur coats. Every building looked brand new, and no space was left between one single houses. The roads were made of granite, believe it or not. Each block was evenly squared.

Finally, our guides stopped in front of a beautiful building, with a sign that read: _Yui's Hotel_

Team Taka could barely keep their excitement in. It looked so expensive. As we entered the revolving door, I couldn't help but feel... _safe_. The check-in lady, who was dressed in a red suit with a bland skirt and hair tightly wound up in a bun, smiled warmly at us.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully.

"This is Uchiha, Sasuke." our guide spoke, gesturing to me. "He's here for the annual games."

The women looked at me, and instantly began to blush. "Ahhh. Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, we have a room for you. Right this way!" She got out from behind the counter and headed towards the elevator, located a few feet to the left. We all piled in, and the women pressed the button that said 12 on it, and up we went. She kept stealing glances at me, which irritated me to no end. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and we followed the lady out of the doors. The hallways were amazing, from the carpet, to the wall paper.

"Here we go. If you need anything, give us a ring." We got to room 12C and the women handed me our room key, winking as she did so. Our guides soon followed her and team Taka was left alone. I opened the door and stepped in. I must say, even _I_ was impressed by the room. There were two king sized beds, we would have to do sleeping arrangements later, and there were several night stand over the room. Plants and fancy lamps were in almost every corner, and the walls were a luxurious crimson.

After everyone had settled in, I pulled out the letter I had received before I came here. Infect, it was the _only_ reason I came here. Everyone saw what I held in my hand, and instantly surrounded me. I knew they were curios. I only old them about it, not actually showed them. They didn't know all the details yet. Actually, neither did I. I slipped the paper out of the envelope that concealed it, and spread it out on one of the larger night stands. I let everyone read over my shoulder, even though it was annoying me. I focused on the paper laid out in front of me. It said:

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_ I am honored to invite you to my village's annual competition. A competition of wits, strength, and possibly sacrifice. _

It listed the village it was in and where it was located, when I was supposed to leave, where and such. I skipped ahead more.

_So what exactly are the competitions, you ask? Let me inform you, Mr. Uchiha. They are not ordinary games. It is a fight is a fight to the death._

A Fight to the death? That could be interesting.

_Although there is a twist. I am aware that you are a powerful shinobi, but not every participant is a shinobi, you see. Most are ordinary commoners. That is why I must inform you that in the games, you are not allowed to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu, but fight as a commoner would._

No ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu? How was I supposed to win? I scanned over it again. I should be fine. I was well built, and I knew how to fight without any jutsu. And besides, the rest would be commoners, right?

_I have a hotel room set up for you and I will inform you on all of the details Tuesday. I will stop by your room and explain I hope to see you there Mr. Uchiha._

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Saint_

A fight to the death? No jutsus? Today was Sunday, so we had two days till this Saint guy came. It sounded interesting. It would be a perfect opportunity to test me strength. I was in. And I was going to win. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, so far, no reviews. But that's okay. Btw, I'm so sorry that the first chapter was so short. I have barely anytime to write. Also, I guess I'm not writing with my sister. Whatever.**

**So most of the characters aren't going to be the actual characters from The Hunger Games, but I'm still going to have Prim, Rue, Thresh, and Haymitch. The other characters will be mostly OC's but based on characters from the books. Oh , and there will be Naruto characters too. (You knew that)**

**I'm also trying this thing where every other chapter is going to be written from a different point of view.(Switching between Sasuke and Sakura only) I might even switch in the middle of a chapter though. Just so you know.**

**Inspired by **_**The Hunger Games .**_** (I switched it up a little)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**Sakura's POV**

"It's time to announce the Tribute's name!" The strange woman announced**. **She reached into a giant glass bowl, carefully deciding which name to pull out. My body went numb, and for a split second, I felt relieved to hear that the name she read wasn't mine. But only for a split second.

"Primrose Haruno!" She read aloud, clapping lightly as my mortified little sister tried to make her way through the crowd of nervous people. I'm pretty sure I fainted a little when the relief I felt left me, leaving me more mortified than Prim was, if possible.

As soon as I was brought back to reality, I knew what I had to do. I shoved my way through the crowd and with one swift motion, pulled my sister behind me in a protective manner.

"I volunteer!" I screamed. Prim started crying. Dammit! If she would start to cry, I would too.

"Uhh... well look here!" The announcer said, cheerfully. You could tell she liked the drama. "It seems District 12 has a volunteer!"

I'm lead up to the front, where the announcer asked "What's your name, dear?" I paused because the lights were so bright, and I was scared.

"Sakura Haruno." I stated firmly, even though, dare I say I, I was about ready to piss my pants.

"I'll bet my hat that was your sister. Didn't want her to have all the fame?" I was tempted to punch her, but I didn't I couldn't. They'd shoot me dead in a second, and the Prim would have to be a tribute instead. "Well then," she continued. "Let's have a round of applause for this year's Tribute for District 12!" No one clapped. Instead, the all brought three fingers to their lips, and raised them in the air, a gesture from District 12 that everyone knew. Then they took me away.

And the rest was a blur. I don't remember anything, except for my goodbyes to Prim.

"You have to win, Sakura! You have too!" She cried in my shoulder.

"I promise," I whispered "I will win."

That's the only part I remember. I'm rushed out the doors of the building I was in, the lights unrealistically bright, and practically shoved into a strange train. I was so confused. I guess I was in shock, and the fact that I was going to die hadn't set in yet. Where was I?

Then I remembered. Tears started to run down my cheeks in little rivulets, and the longing for home became overwhelming. I hadn't cried since... that night... long ago when Sasuke left. I was over him, a long time ago. But this was much worse than that. I wiped the tears away gently, not wanting to make my eyes red and puffy. This is where being an ex-shinobi came in handy, although I would be unable to use _any _chakra, but that didn't matter since I didn't have any, anyways. I couldn't show weakness. It'd make me a target, and that is _not _want I wanted if I was going to win. For Prim. She needed me, and I guess I needed her. She was the only family I had left. Wait... Who would take care of her and feed her when I was gone? What if I didn't win? I guessed the people in the Hob and the baker wouldn't let her starve. And if I would win, we wouldn't have to worry about her starving.

There were instructions placed around the train, telling me where to go at what time, what time to wake up, get dressed, when to eat, when to be in bed, and when my mentor, Haymitch, would be there. I despised the man, even though I rarely saw him around the hob, and that was just to get booze or whiskey, and the only time I ever even heard words come out of his drunken mouth was during the games, which were only once a year.

I did _not_ want him to be my mentor. If I ever wanted to win, then I needed someone who could be sober, and actually give me good advice. District 12 _never_ wins. It's mostly because we had so many disadvantages, and I considered him to be one.

Actually, District 12 wasn't the only District that never won. It was rare when a district _did_ win. Every year, the capitol like to... "mix things up" and put an unbeatable "warrior" from another country in the arena with the tributes. Those were usually the victors, and I wondered who I was supposed to be up against this year. Sometimes, if the tributes were brave enough, alliances would be formed against the warrior, and as soon as they were dead, the games would _really _begin and the alliance would break. Those would be the only years where a tribute would win. Other years, tributes have actually formed alliances _with _the warrior, although the only ones who'd do that were the careers, Districts 1,2, and 4, who'd be training their whole lives. Even then, the warrior would always win. They were stronger than any of the careers.

The capitol was so unfair. They'd claim that the warriors were at a "disadvantage," complaining that they were inexperienced in the games, since they weren't forced to watch them every year, and they'd get to choose a partner to help them. They could choose between another warrior, and a guide. They rarely choose the guide though, thinking they wouldn't need one. And they wouldn't. They got to train with the tributes before the games, using their time to intimidate the others or learning survival skills, like how to survive or how to get food by fishing or hunting. They'd practically kill all twelve tributes in the first three days of the games too, hardly enough time to starve. Then, they'd have to fight against their partner, because the capitol wouldn't be pleased with the lack of entertainment, being the games hadn't lasted long enough.

They _never _last long enough. There's only one tribute from each District, although I heard a long time ago they used to have two from every district, a boy and a girl. Those years must have been brutal, even though they didn't have a warrior in those times, but twice as many people. Those years were when Haymitch won, I heard also. The fiftieth year, the second Quarter Quell to be exact. Every twenty five years the Capitol would have something special for the games, that year, the year Haymitch won, they had twice as many Tributes. So 12 times 2 equals 24, and 24 times 2 equals 48. Hmmm...

_'Okay, maybe Haymitch could be helpful' _I thought. I needed that. But could he stay sober long enough for me to win?

Because I _had _to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG. Three reviews. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but to me it's like a million bucks! I can't believe it!**

**Oh, and I lied. No Thresh. Maybe someone like him (Big and buff) but no Thresh. Sorry, but if I'm going to have Rue, and it's only going to be one tribute per District plus the Warriors and their partner, then Thresh has got to go. Sorry. **

**And I should have warned you that there may be spoilers. It's a little late.**

**It might be gruesome in later chapters, and you'll see what I mean. And Sasuke most likely won't exactly... love Sakura right away... it'll take a while... he's a hard nut to crack :)**

**And also, I CANNOT believe how many mistakes I made the first two chapters. I guess I was rushing (I have limited time) I'm so sorry.**

**Also, I'm sorry to inform you, I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games. I apologize, but it's true.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Karin ended up sleeping on the floor the night before. Suigetsu slept at the bottom of Juugo's bed, and I, being the leader, got a bed all to myself. That Saint guy was coming tomorrow, so we had time to kill.

I did NOT want to explore the city; too many strange people, But Karin and Suigetsu just _had_ to. Juugo, again, didn't say much.

So that's why we wandered out of the expensive hotel, and into the marvelous streets of the strange village. Actually, the more I thought about it, it looked more like a city.

Karin gawked at everything she could, whether it was something on sale in the stainless windows, or something that had already been purchased and was in use by other people. So weird.

The further we walked through the city, the more I notice how it changed. Instead of granite, the roads eventually turned into just some plain old stone, and instead of extravagant clothes and accessories, the stores, which were now just stands or tables, had fish neatly set in perfect rows. The people, who were once ridiculously dressed were now wearing more... _suitable_ clothes. The further in, the more normal the villagers got. Most were now wearing drabs and robes, like the people in Konoha would, only less individual. Karin was less interested in the fish then the clothes, but Suigetsu's mouth watered ever time we passed a fish. All of the seafood looked amazing. From giant oysters to giant fish to giant crabs to giant lobsters. These people must _live _to fish. I looked to the far right, sure enough; there was a bay full of boats with nets and docks. To my far left, pass the fish stands, (Market would be more appropriate) there were more buildings, only these ones weren't nearly as nice. The large windows, which took up nearly the whole walls, were filled with different tridents. Big ones, small ones, you name it, they were in there. So these people must have been fishermen, which made sense, living so close to a sea like this.

I looked around more. This place was strange. First it seemed like it could be fit for a king, and now, an ordinary commoner. I wondered if I could learn some skills for when I was in the competition. I wasn't too worried. I could hunt a little if I absolutely needed to. Besides, when would I actually use a skill like fishing in a fight to the death?

We walked further. That's when things _really _got weird. Suddenly, the road was no longer stone, and, unlike when it first changed from granite to gray stone, which switched gradually, the road abruptly changed into dirt. The surrounding buildings were nothing compared to the ones by the hotel. They could barely be called buildings. I realized that they were homes, not stores or markets like what we passed on our way here.

"Sasuke, lets head back." Karin whined. "I'm starting to get freaked out." A filthy little girl came up behind her and tugged on her shorts, most likely begging for money or food. Karin didn't like it very much, and shoved the girls hand off. Tears started to swell in her innocent eyes, and she brought her hands to her eyes as she started to wail.

"Way to go, Karin. You made her cry." Suigetsu scoffed. He tried to comfort the girl, only he didn't succeed.

"It's okay, little girl. She's not that scary." The girl stopped crying as soon as he opened his mouth, fascinated with his shark like teeth.

"Fishy." She spoke, poking his jaw. Suigetsu, who had become irritated with the child, pulled away. Karin chuckled evilly. The girl skipped away, happily humming a tune. Her dirty, tangled hair waved in the wind. Why did everything smell like salt here? Oh yeah. The water.

The population was much higher in the more poor section, and it seemed to be the biggest section of the three. There were no more magnificent buildings or flashy fishing gear. There were children running around, barely wearing anything. Half of them were filthy, and the other half were sopping wet. Almost everyone had bronze skin; my guess was from being on the water so much.

Since I was so focused on the details, I barely noticed the strange looks I was getting from people. But I said barely, so I did notice. Everyone we walked by gave us dirty looks and mumbled to each other. We _were_ out of place, us being not dirty or tan, and our clothes actually looked like clothes, not rags.

We had been walking in the poor section for almost half an hour, that means half an hour of listening to Karin whining, when a man finally said something.

"You've got a lotta nerve." He announced. He was missing several teeth and his hair was a mess. "You mockin' us poor folk? Heh? Are ya?" Was he drunk? Did he even go to school as a child? My guess was no. "Yous," He pointed a dirty finger at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Yous sick. Coming here. Whatcha doin'? Picking us out? tryin' to be intimerdatin'? Well let me tell yer, you ain't intimerdatin' my son, no siree." He seemed rather proud for a moment. What and idiot. What was he even talking about?

"What are you saying, sir?" Suigetsu asked, a gleam in his eye. He wanted a good fight, I could tell.

"You're here for the games, right?" A more sophisticated woman spoke up. She looked defensive, and I noticed a small child she was trying to hide behind her back.

"Umm... I think so." Karin said. "Sasuke here is going to win the whole thing." She bragged. Everyone gasped.

"Karin, I don't think you should talk like that. Something's up." Juugo warned behind her. He was probably right. A crowd had formed when that man made his announcement. Everyone dropped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation and watch. All eyes were on us.

"Hn. Shut up, Karin." I hissed. "What is it to you?" I demanded.

"Don't yer know?" The man asked again. He paused. It looked like he could barely stand. It was just bad posture though.

"Know what?" I pushed on. Why won't they just tell me? The women spoke next.

"You're supposed to go to the arena and kill one of _our_ children. A child from four."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Night Kaida: I get what you're talking about. I won't go anywhere near a Twilight book, not saying they're bad, but I can't stand how people freak out about it. It's annoying. And I loved the Hunger Games before they were super famous, and have been wanting to do a fic about it for a while. But I do suggest you read them. It seems like they have everything: An original plot, Romance, blood and gore, tragedy, politics- you name it. I couldn't put them down, and I bawled when I finished them. I love them so much! It's a shame those stupid, pesky fans got in the way of us reading two hopefully amazing books.**

**Also, since I posted this kind of early it's going to be short, but I'll post soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games.**

**Sakura's POV**

I stared at the golden pin of the Mocking Jay, the one that I had been wearing before the reaping and before they took me away.

"Put it away and eat your breakfast." Haymitch instructed. He infuriated me, but I had to be on his good side, or he might not help me win. And I had to win.

So I put the pin away and continued eating my eggs and some other dish I had never even heard in my life. It tasted sweet, but I could barely chew it down since it was an awful texture.

The second I finished I scooped more eggs on my plate, even though I was completely stuffed.

"Trying to gain weight for the games, I see." Haymitch observed. "Smart. You'll need that extra weight when you're wrestling an opponent to the death." It wasn't advice. Well, it was, but he knew I didn't like talking about those things. I hated talking about the games, although I was constantly finding ways to help me in the arena, or give me and edge. It was second nature, and Haymitch didn't know anything about my past. So I didn't expect him to know _me_.

But somehow, he did know me. And I knew him too. We were the same, in a way. Our minds thought alike, and we had the same strategies, well, of what I knew of Haymitch, I'd say we did.

The train would be in the capitol in a day and a half, and I spent most of my time eating and strategizing.

A day and a half. That's all the time I had left until... my life would change completely. Actually, it already had. I missed Prim dearly, yearning for her warmth. Like when I first started living in Twelve.

I just couldn't take being a shinobi; killing people on a regular basis, always fighting, never resting. Not to mention the weight of Sasuke trying to kill me and wanting to destroy Konoha being on my shoulders. Naruto spent all of his time training, becoming stronger to bring him home. Eventually, I got left behind. I even heard from Shikamaru (who had became my pen pal of some sorts for the first few months of me being gone, even though we stopped shortly after that) and he told me how Naruto hadn't really notice my absence until he was told by Tsunade, who wanted him on a mission, and him, thinking he could possibly get injured, decided he wanted me to tag along with him, since I was a med nin. I had been gone for about a month, and when Shikamaru pointed this out to him, he was really upset.

It broke my heart he didn't even notice, but that's why I left. I couldn't take it, and like I said, I was left behind. Not to mention my birth father (from twelve) had died, and I felt I needed to be home, in Twelve.

I wasn't raised by my birth mother, but by an adoptive parent in Konoha, who had given me everything I could ask for, except being... well a mother. She only supported me financially, never giving me advice or asking me about my day. That was fine with me.

My real mother lived in Twelve herself, and when I left Konoha, I went to live there. I knew I had a little sister, but I never imagined her to be as cute and adorable as she was. Prim had flowing blonde hair and seemed to brighten up every room, no matter where she was. I fell in love with her immediately, and I could tell she was fond of me. She was intrigued with everything I did and said, and loved my bubble-gum pink hair. I loved teasing her, and she loved music as much as I did. We grew close. Really close.

And that's why I had to win. For Prim.

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes. Sorry it's so short. And It'll be 3 or 4 chapters before Sasuke and Sakura actually meet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really busy the next couple weeks, so I will try to write, but no promises. Also the chapters might be shorter. Sorry. And I also apologize for any mistakes...**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games.**

**Sasuke's POV**

A child from four. That's what the women said. Four? I didn't know what that meant, but as soon as they said the words 'kill' and 'children' me and my team fled from the scene. Those people said nothing about killing children, just a fight to the death. It was really messed up.

But wasn't I going to be killing people anyway? Hadn't I already killed so many men? I don't remember if I had killed children or not, but there's always a chance. I hadn't really considered my victim's ages before. So how was this any different? Why did it kind of freak me out?

Because their parents knew who would kill them, and maybe I thought it was sick too, like that gruff man said.

The day finally came that this Saint guy came. He was a short, stout old man with white hair and snake like eyes. Already I didn't trust him.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm very pleased to see that you have accepted." He spoke as I held the hotel room door open for him to walk in. He went straight for a chair and sat down. I soon followed and did the same.

"I never said I accepted." I stated, although I had already planned on accepting.

"Of course... well I think you might when I explain it more clearly..." I realized even though I thought it was a little sick they used children, I still wanted to fight. Children or not, I was going to win.

"You see, I run a nation, I'm not just a mayor. I run the Country of Panem; a shining capitol city with twelve regions, or districts if you will. Each district specializes in different ... products... all entirely produced for the Capitol. In return, we feed, clothe, and give shelter to the people in the districts, but approximately 75 years ago, they rebelled, almost destroying the whole country. Fortunately, we were able to conquer the rebels, and to make sure that this would never happen again, the games were formed in order to keep them... in line."

"What are you getting at?" I demanded. I wanted to know about fighting in the games, not all this history.

"Patience please, Mr. Uchiha. For 73 years we have held the games, this being our 74 year. Over the years, the rules have changed, but it's still the same principle. A child between the ages of 12 and 18 are chosen from each district, these are known as tributes. The tributes are taken to the capitol to train and prepare for the games. You will be allowed to train with them, in the same building and training room. You will train all day for three days, and at night you will be aired on television with the tributes for an interview. The audience would love to see the real you, or have a look into your life."

"That was never mentioned" I interrupted. Television? I knew what it was, and how many people would see it... and an interview? I didn't want anyone to know anything about me. I couldn't afford people to use it against me. Plus, what if people in Konoha saw it? Then they would know where I am.

"Don't worry. The interview won't be too personal, and I am aware that you are wanted in your country, but they have no authority in mine. They can't touch you." Saint reassured like he could read my mind. "After the three days of preparation, The tributes will have to perform infront of judges and they will rate them on how well they think they have a chance of winning. You will not need to participate in those." He informed. "Their rates will be shown on Television for everyone to see, and the next morning, the games will begin."

"Anything else?" I asked. I was still a little unsure.

"Also, since you are at a disadvantage-"

"Disadvantage?" I yelled "And how is that?" I was pretty sure I was stronger and smarter than any of the others. They were only kids, right?

"Mr. Uchiha, your enemies have been watching and stradegizing their whole lives. They watch the games every year, and they know the little things, and trust me, the little things can make a huge difference. But since you do not know as much, you are allowed to bring another in the games with you. A partner. It can be anyone, a friend or a trusted one, someone as strong as you, or as I suggest, a guide. Someone who knows the game. Trust me, it would be very helpful to have one. They can help you before the games, and during the games." He stood up and walked towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well sorry if you think this is dragging on, but I feel like Sasuke and Sakura finding out that they're competing in the games together isn't the whole story. I mean there is so much going on. But don't worry, only a few more chapters till they do. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sakura's POV**

To say I was nervous would be a lie. I was beyond nervous. If I screwed this up it could affect my chances of winning. To reassure myself, I look at my costume again. My designer was a miracle worker. I was in a black, skintight jumpsuit with a black cape and black boots, my pink hair was neatly tied in a loose, intricate braid. My make up was smoky looking and every time I looked at myself I didn't even recognize it was me. I was no longer this plain boring person, but a beautiful and deadly competitor. It gave me more confidence. That's what I needed if I wanted more sponsors.

We got in to the Capitol the day before and the second we did my beauty team started to work their magic. I was bathed several times and groomed and waxed all over my body. I was still sore from it. It took all day.

My designer was a genius. After he complemented me on my brave sacrifice for my sister, he started to dress me in my costume. Then he mentioned the flames. I thought he was crazy, but he told me how it worked, how they weren't real flames. I was still terrified though.

I was brought to a large room with 12 chariots lined up in a neat row, all facing a giant entrance. The other twelve tributes were here too. This is the night we tributes would be introduced to the audience. It would be the first impression for most of us, but a few, like me, have already made an impact on the audience. I'm almost positive I won a few people over when I sacrificed myself.

I studied my opponents who were all dressed in costumes and ready to ride down the long runway in their district's chariots. I would have to fight all of them, mostly kill them. I could barely look at them.

I was getting so anxious I could hardly breathe. Today I would finally get to lay my eyes on this year's warrior. I felt that if anyone was going to be able to beat me (since I was an ex shinobi and all) it would be them.

I climbed on to the black chariot with pick axes decorating it. District 12's chariot. It was sturdy, but somehow I didn't feel safe.

"Just smile and wave, sweat heart." Haymitch spoke behind me. It scared me, and I nearly fell of the chariot.

"I don't think it's advisable to keep you near open flame, you old drunk." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear me, pointing at my cape and hat. That'll teach him to scare me like that. But he seemed unaffected by my insult.

"When you're on the chariot, try to be as charming as possible. You want sponsors, and trust me, they'll like you better if you just smile and wave." Haymitch was looking into my eyes with seriousness. His comment hurt, even though he was being truthful. I wasn't the friendliest person, Haymitch knew that, but if I really tried I think I could win a crowd over. Haymitch just didn't know that side of me. Not yet anyways.

I heard applause, and looked forward, away from Haymitch. The show was about to begin. The announcer from the capitol was saying some speech, and I realized that as soon as he was done, I would have to go out there on my chariot. Along with my fellow tributes that I would eventually have to kill. I glanced at the tribute in front of me, and to my displeasure, she was only a dark skinned little girl. She had to be twelve years old at least. Her slim and petite figure reminded me of Prim. I couldn't see any of the other tributes beside the girl.

I heard the chariot from District one start to move, and my attention was immediately brought to the front of the room. The wheels crept forward, the horses trying their best to pull the large chariot through the doors. The entrance opened, and to be honest I almost pissed myself. I could feel the blood from my face leave, making me feel and look pale. Well, paler. A huge crowd sat in the bleachers and seats of the stadium like building, and for once I was thankful I was from twelve, the last district to go. People cheered and roared when the first tribute came into view. It was a boy from one, probably 18 like me. He looked proud and held his chin high. Defiantly a career. He was well built, buff even, and he stood tall with arrogance. The next tribute, a girl who was about 16 from two, had luscious blond hair in a beautiful up do. She was wearing what looked like to be a gold suit of armor for her getup. She was well built too. She was also a career, you could tell. Next was a small boy with glasses from three, then another career boy from four, followed by a 14 year old boy from five. I couldn't quite see the tributes from six, seven, or eight, but the girl from nine looked like she was on the edge of tears. I didn't blame her, but you had to be strong no matter what. Otherwise you'd be casted of as weak and become an immediate target.

The girl from ten appeared much more held together, although she looked ridiculous in a dairy cow suit. Then there was the dark girl from eleven. The one who reminded me of Prim. It was so unfair. She was only a child. But then again, weren't we all in a way?

My designer came up to me, holding a remote control of some sorts in his hand. Then he spoke, "Don't worry. You'll be just fine." His voice was soothing, and I wanted to believe him so badly. He pressed a button on the remote and I braced myself for the worst, but nothing happened. Then I glanced back at my cape, and gasped slightly when I spotted flames. This man was a genius! "I'm positive you'll get many sponsors. No one will ever forget you, and not just because you have pink hair, but because you're Sakura Haruno, the girl who was on fire!" I wanted to thank him, but my chariot jerked forward and I was on my way out of the doors.

I was almost blinded by the lights they were so bright, but eventually my eyes adjusted. I heard gasps, and I knew that my flames had been spotted. People cheered and whistled making me more and more confidant by the second. Remembering Haymitch's advice, I smiled my brightest and waved at the men who were cat whistling at me. I felt like a different person. I caught a rose and brought it to my nose, smelling it. It smelled too strong. Obviously, it didn't grow naturally. I threw it to a boy around my age who had been ogling at me. My chariot finally caught up to the other tributes at the end of the runway. The trained horses brought them all together, forming a perfect circle. I caught the eye from the male career from four, who looked at me lustfully, and the career from one was glaring daggers at me. I had out shined him, literally.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have a wonderful group of tributes this year." The announcer, Caesar Flickerman said, gaining a few yells and whistles from the crowd. "Would you like to see who they are fighting against this year?" The crowd went wild. The Caesar smiled and continued, "The warrior for the 74 games is..." he unfolded an envelope.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke steps out from behind a curtain and onto the stage next to Caesar, looking as handsome as ever. Caesar held Sasuke's arm up over his head, like he had won something and he was a champion. Women and teenage girls scream and lust filled their hearts, you could just tell.

And while their hearts filled with lust, mine stopped completely.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Sakura finally knows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry I missed last week! I had a volleyball tourney and although it was fun, I didn't have time to update. I'm also sorry for the mistakes I made last time. It feels more natural for me to write in present tense, but for some reason I decided to write in past tense, and sometimes I get mixed up.**

**And to make things more clear, the story takes place in Naruto time and Hunger games times, only Sakura left Konoha (After Sasuke left and killed Danto and that whole mess) only there are more modern technology in this story. Sakura knows that, since she is from 12, but Sasuke doesn't since he's only from the Naruto world. So Sakura knows about guns, trains, cameras, etc. but Sasuke only knows what's in the Naruto world. Only instead of a whole other world, it's just a foreign country no one really knows about. Does that help? If you have any questions, ask. I feel like I haven't really explained much.**

**Special thank to ****Night Kaila ****for your amazing reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Also thanks to everyone else who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly.**

**Sasuke's POV**

I was practically swept away from the hotel room the day after Mayor Saint visited me. I was pushed into some kind of room on wheels I'd never seen before. It seemed to move faster than any shinobi could, even faster than me. I overheard someone call it a 'train'. Whatever that was. Already I felt unsafe.

Ten to twenty people wearing rubber gloves and white overcoats started to crowd me. I didn't like that very much so I yelled, "Get back." and hesitantly, they did. I got up off the cold metal table they made me sit in. There was barely enough room since the train wasn't very big. Well, it was, but not big enough for the table. What were they going to do? Give me surgery or something?

I spotted Suigetsu's silver hair out of the corner of my eye. So my team would be coming with me I guessed.

One of the women wearing an overcoat tried to get me to sit again, but I refused. This wasn't part of the deal.

"Sir, please sit. We aren't going to harm you," she tried. How dare she think I was afraid. She continued, "We just need to prepare you for the Tribute March tonight. It will be the first time the audience will see you."

"Audience?" I asked.

"For the games." She clarified. I was still confused.

"There is going to be an audience?"

"Well... yes... haven't you met with your guide yet?" She was trying to be careful. That was smart. I could feel myself getting more and angrier. What the hell was going on?

"No." I spoke, sounding irritated

"Oh... well..." She seemed to be searching for the right words. "We are just going to groom you for the Grand March tonight."

"I was not informed of this." I gritted through my clenched teeth.

"It's when all the tributes dress up and ride in chariots so the audience can see who the tributes this year will be. Of course, they've seen most of them on the reapings..." I was so confused, I just sat down again on the metal table. I wasn't really happy at this whole 'grooming' thing, but I felt the faster that went, the more questions would be answered. The sooner the better.

I didn't enjoy the grooming one bit. It didn't take very long I guess. One of the men who were washing my feet told me that it took a lot longer to prepare the girls, and a woman who was plucking my eyebrows (she didn't actually do much) said that very few people were born camera ready like I was. What the hell was a camera?

It was done within ten minutes, and the team of groomers led me to another room in the train. I got a glance out the window and saw that we were moving really fast. It didn't feel like we were moving at all.

I was left in a room and was told to stay put. I was wearing really plain clothes, and some places on my skin were sore. I heard a snicker and whipped my head around. Suigetsu was laughing at me, probably making fun of me. I really regretted that I let them do that to me.

"Sasuke-kun, you look so hot!" Karin squeaked. That got more chuckles form Suigetsu. I would have to kill him later.

"Yeah, pretty boy." Suigetsu teased. Yup, he was a goner.

The rest of the train ride seemed to take hours, but we were moving really fast. How far were we traveling? I was starting to get bored, then, all of a sudden, we stopped. The rest was a blur. We were moved out of the train, and onto some kind of street. I didn't see much since a ring of groomers was formed around me, blocking me and my team from view. Did they think we couldn't protect ourselves or something?

Of what I could see of our destination was spectacular. The sky was still a little light, and the buildings looked like they were made from water, but I could tell they were just windows. One whole building was made entirely from glass, and I wondered how much it would cost. The ground was even nicer then the place we were staying in before. How rich was this place?

We continued on to another building made entirely of glass too. This time, we entered it. My team seemed hypnotized by everything around them. I almost tried to check to see if this whole place was just a genjutsu, but it felt so real. And from what I'd seen and heard today, I doubted it was fake.

The inside of the building was even nicer. The floor was smooth and was some kind of wood I couldn't name, and the chairs were leather. Granite tables were scattered here and there, and an elevator that could fit and elephant was directly in front of us. Were we in heaven?

We were taken to the elevator, and only a few people went with us inside, the rest staying behind. One of the women stepped forward after we were all inside and pressed a button that said 13 on it. The elevator practically glided up to the 13th floor and we were lead to another room. Someone gave me a key and said, "Your guide will be here in a minute. Please be patient." and left.

The room was the same as the one we were in before, only it had a bed and several doors. Karin explored the room, opening the doors and cabinets that were built in the wall. The door led to smaller rooms with more beds, one for each of team Taka.

The elevator dinged and there was a knock on the door. I opened it casually, even though I was glad to finally be getting answers and could hardly wait. A boy who looked about a year or two older than me looked up and smiled. I was about a foot taller than him, and he had dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes. Karin saw him and her mouth gaped open. She closed it with a blush. Maybe she would stop bothering me, I hoped.

"Hello there." He said cheerfully, holding out a hand for me to shake. I didn't take it. "My name is Ky. I'm your guide." I stepped aside so he could pass. He did and immediately sat on the bed. "Since I'm guessing you aren't the one for small talk, I'll get straight to the point."

"Go ahead." Finally, I thought. Some answers.

"You accepted the role as warrior in the games."

"No shit." Just get on with it!

"Do you understand what this means?" He closed his eyes, and when I didn't answer, he opened one to watch me. "It means you're going to have to kill people."

"Tell me something I don't know." I was getting angry now. Just tell me! He opened both eyes and faced me.

"The capitol people sweet coat it. Make it sound like it's a good thing. It's not. I'm going to tell you right now, you shouldn't have accepted. Of course, there's nothing you can do now. The March is tonight."

It felt like I was finally getting somewhere. But to be honest, this isn't what I expected.

"What do you know? You can't be any older than me." Ky turned serious.

"I'm a victor. But I wasn't a warrior. I was a tribute."

"Explain?"

"Warriors, like you, are picked because they are strong, and they make for good television. Tributes are picked against their will, and are simply there for some kind of punishment for a revolution that everyone has forgotten about like seventy years ago. They aren't strong, they aren't anything special, and the only reason I won was because the tributes I was with formed an alliance against the warrior."

"So in other words, you hate Sasuke." Suigetsu cut in.

"Well yes, I do." Ky turned back to me. "Tributes are chosen by the drawing of names. If you really want to, you can volunteer yourself, but I've only seen that once, and it was when a family member didn't want their loved one to die. I haven't seen this year's reaping yet since it's not mandatory to watch at first, but it is tonight when they replay it.

"The tributes are in between the ages of 12 and 18, still children if you ask me." Ky had a look of pure hatred on his face. I was a little shocked. I didn't expect them to be so young. Ky continued.

"So basically, if you're from one of the 12 districts, you are endanger of being chosen for the games. 12 unlucky kids will get chosen, 12 unlucky kids usually die."

"What do you mean?" I asked, calmly.

" The odds are stacked against the tribute. The food isn't very plentiful in the districts, the tributes usually have little strength and have most likely never eaten a full meal in their lives. Most people in the districts die from desiease and starvation. Hunting is out of the picture. It's illegal, and the people aren't even allowed to leave unless they are picked at the reaping. Even then they are heavily monitored and they never get the chance to escape."

I was shocked. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted. But deep down I knew, I was going to have the ... adventure... of a life. I had this in the bag.

**A/N: If you don't know, This is going on before Sakura sees Sasuke, so before the grand march. The nest chapter will be in Sasuke's POV again to catch up to where Sakura's at. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so next chapter! This is going to be in Sasuke's POV to catch up to Sakura's side of the story. Thanks to all who have reviewed. You guys rock! This chapter picks up where it was left off so if you don't remember last chapter you might want to look at it again.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Sasuke's POV**

KY sat in front of me, all eyes on him. He continued with his explanation. "Hunger is a huge problem in the districts. If you can't afford food, you're screwed. Money is a problem too." He leans back a little. He had been talking for awhile. To be completely honest I think this is the longest conversation I'd ever had. Well, I wouldn't call it a conversation. I didn't talk, just listened the whole time. But that was okay with me as long as I was getting answers.

"The laws are strict. If you break a law you get whipped, or worse, killed." KY continued.

"What would you have to do to get it that bad?" Karin asked, almost shaking.

"Stealing something. Tress passing. Leaving the district's borders. Not watching the games. Little things like that can get you killed."

"Oh my gosh! You people in Panem have it bad!" Karin said sympathetically. Ky scoffed.

"Not all of us. The people who live in the capitol don't have to worry about any of this. Most don't even need jobs. They rely on the people, or should I say slaves, in the districts to grow their food, make their clothes, and everything they need. I'm surprised they don't have us wipe their asses for them." Suigetsu laughed at that, and Juugo had to tap his arm to get him to stop.

"Can you tell us more about the districts?" Juugo asked politely.

"Each district has two or three parts; the richer part, and the poor or poorer part. Most of the citizens that don't have televisions watch the games in the rich part of town, just because that's where the town T.V. is, even though they don't live there. Except for District twelve."

Why not twelve?" Karin asked nosily. She scooted closer to Ky, trying to seduce him. KY ignored her completely.

"They're the poorest district. They've only ever had one victor, unlike all the other districts that have all had five at the least, and he won it like twenty five years ago. Anyways, each district has its own product or industry they specialize in. District twelve is mining, eleven is agriculture, three is technology, and four is fishing to name a few. I believe you stayed in four before you came here. You're in the capitol right now actually." Their industry was fishing. That would explain a lot, I thought. Suddenly, Ky gets more serious than he had been before and sits up.

"Tonight you will be introduced to the entire country as the warrior. A child killer, an entertainer, whatever. You will be prepared in a few minutes, so our conversation will have to be short. I'll explain more later when we have more time." Ky stands up, and even though I wanted more answers, I stand up to and lead him to the door, opening it for him. He walked out and without turning around said, "Remember, when you're out there, in front of the camera, all the people want is a good show. Don't disappoint the audience. There might be serious consequences." And with that, Ky left, leaving so many questions unanswered. He better be useful.

**A/N: Okay that was super super short, Sorry. I think that's the shortest chapter yet. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and just so you know next chapter will be in Sasuke's POV again. Still not caught and I'm super sorry! I'll do Sakura's POV after They're caught up so don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been forever! I can't believe how late I am! So sorry. **

**I'm soooo stuck on this song called ****Amelia by Tonight Alive****. If you haven't heard it (which not a lot of people have) you should look it up. I can't stop listening to it! So sad... **

**Also, this chapter might be really confusing. Even I find it hard to follow. It's basically just describing the busyness of the Capitol and Sasuke's confusion. I know I'm confused. **

**You know the drill. Blah blah I don't own anything blah blah based on the Hunger Games blah.**

**Sasuke's POV**

****After Ky left, a group of people crowded in our room and immediately all of their attention was on me. Team Taka was practically pushed out of the room and I was pushed on one of the leather chairs. They were wearing lab coats and gloves; some even had their mouths covered with masks.

I pushed them away and yelled, "What's the meaning of this." One of them stepped forward and whimpered, "We need to prepare you for tonight's show. They will introduce you to the world." I sat back down on the chair, remembering Ky mentioning that earlier.

To say it was torture would be an understatement. They trimmed my eyebrows (which are still sore) and I think one even dared to put make up on me, but I stepped in before the bristles on the makeup brush got even remotely close to my face. Why had I said yes to this? It was embarrassing and annoying.

After I was all prepared (which didn't take long, according to one of the 'stylists' ((as they called themselves)) considering women took much longer to 'Beautify' and apparently I was pretty much 'Born Camera Ready.') I was dressed in normal looking clothes. The stylists didn't really have that bad of taste.

Team Taka was escorted out of the comfort of the room and back down the elevator. It dinged and we all stepped out, including the stylists.

The rest was a blur. Bright lights moving fast, loud noises, cheers. Between it all I could barely keep my eyes open. Since when had I started to let my guard down? This whole thing was just too strange. I felt helpless; not at all like the fearless and bloodthirsty shinobi I was.

Why the hell had I agreed to do this?

We must have been a long way from the building we were staying in, because we were in a completely new part of the city. I'd lost track of Team Taka, no longer seeing their faces or hearing their voices. Where had they gone?

I noise that had been constant in my head the whole time we were out of the building suddenly stopped. That's when I snapped back into reality. Sort of.

Had we been in a vehicle? We must have. I was lead out and pushed into the cool night air. More noise and bright lights. I was confused about everything. Weird machines and devices were everywhere. Sit ting on chairs while their users were busy, in hands of people, making loud noises.

I was escorted through a crowd of people (I think) guarded by the stylists who had formed a barrier around me, leaving no room for anyone to get a peek of me on the outside. Looking up, I could see an arena like building up ahead. It looked like a coliseum from Ancient Rome; pillars on every square inch, white marble statues littered everywhere.

We entered doors and strode down hallways until we finally arrived at our destination.

It was like the back of a stage. Lights hung above us, people working around, frantically trying to gather their things. There was even a huge, red curtain hanging on the north side of the room. Defiantly a stage.

Finally, my shinobi self kicked in, and I scanned the room for a familiar face until I found one. Ky was conversing with another man. I made my way across the room and stopped right in front of Ky. He looked at me and the person he was talking to left.

"So you ready?" He questioned.

"Hn." was all I said.

"Come, sit. I need to explain some things before you go out there."

Oh great.

Ky and I found two stools by the wall closest to us. He faced me again

"So, out there," He spoke, pointing to the red curtain just ahead, "is where the intro will be held. The tributes will be dressed in costumes and ride down a runway on chariots, show casing them. This is the first official time they will be seen on television. You know what that is right?" I remembered a stylist explaining the whole television/camera/technology thing to me, so I nodded.

"Good. Anyways, when all the tributes, one through twelve, have made it all the way to the end of the runway, you'll hear the announcer, Caesar Flickerman, say your name. When he does, you exit through the curtain. Easy enough?"

I nodded again.

Ky thought for a moment. "We will need to think of a strategy for you." His eyes examined me, sizing me up. "You can go for the silent, strong type, considering that's what you really are. It will make you look as deadly as you are." I raised an eyebrow. How did he know me?

"I read your files." Ky answered, even though I didn't really ask. Oh, that's how. I had files?

"So when you're out there, just don't do anything. Nod your head at Flickerman, and answer his questions as short as possible. Don't get into detail. It'll make you look tough. Act like you know you will win this thing, and that will get you sponsors. I'll explain that later."

Piece of cake.

"After this, we will go back to your room and watch the Reapings Replay on television. It will help you... pick out witch Tributes you should keep an eye on. I'll explain more as we go, but right now, the show is about to begin." Ky finished.

We stood up, and the stylists from before lined me up behind the curtain. I heard cheering, and then it suddenly got louder. Then I heard a man's voice that I could only assume belonged to that Caesar Flickerman Ky mentioned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems we have a wonderful group of tributes this year." More cheers. "Would you like to see who they are fighting against this year?" Even more cheers. "The warrior for the 74 games is..." I looked to Ky who was just at my left. I don't think I was ever nervous before in my life, but I was then.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I stepped out of the curtain; the most cheers of all night rang throughout the arena. To my left, there was a man in a suit (Caesar Flickerman being my best guess) who slipped up beside me and held my arm over my head, like I had won something. I could hear women screaming from the audience. Cat whistles could be heard from every direction. They loved me.

In front of me, below the stage, were twelve chariots. Each carried a person in flashy costumes. _These must be the tributes, _I thought. I examined each one.

The first was a male wearing a shiny tunic costume. A couple chariots down, another boy with glasses who was so small I thought I'd swatted at bugs bigger than him. He was shaking violently. A red head girl who showed no fear was eighth in line, and then there was even someone wearing a cow costume. How ridiculous. The eleventh girl in line looked to be about no younger than 12 years old with dark colored skin, who, like the red head, showed no fear. She looked at me and our eyes met.

_I'm supposed to kill her. _

Things got worse.

Much worse.

The last person in line had an all black jumpsuit with flames dancing on her cape and a flaming crown that sat on her head. She looked so familiar.

One look at her face, and I knew. _No one _had green eyes like that. _No one _had pink hair like that. Except for one person. _Only one._

Her eyes met mine and she looked sick. She swayed back and forth as if she was going to pass out. That's what I wanted to do.

Because the Tribute from District Twelve was someone from Konoha. Someone who had once loved me. Someone who I would have once given my life for, a long time ago. My old teammate...

"Sakura..."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH... There you have it! Sasuke knows!**

**I apologize for any mistakes... It feels more natural for me to write in present tense, and I chose to write this story in past tense... So I looked at some of the other chapters and found A LOT of stupid mistakes. So, I've decided to write in Present tense from now on. It just feels easier for me. Unless you don't mind the mistakes and you want me to stay in past... just tell me... If you can stand the mistkes...(See what I did there?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been a while. I'm really sorry. But how about I just get on with the story?**

**Anyways, I think I'll write this story in past tense again so there might be plenty of mistakes.**

**I don't own Naruto or the Hunger Games.**

**OH! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS BTW!**** Okay I know that I had Prim's name Primrose Haruno in the chapter of the Reapings, BUT I CHANGED IT! It's PRIMROSE EVERDEEN and SAKURA EVERDEEN so keep in mind that I know it's different from that chapter. I might edit the other chapter when I have time, but for now, just pretend it was Everdeen in the other chapter. KAY?**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke, barely a whisper. I was sure no one heard him. It didn't look like Caesar Flickerman even heard it, and he was right next to him.

He said my name. So he remembered me. I felt myself about to pass out. This wasn't good.

I had to kill Sasuke in order to keep my promise to Prim. He was now my enemy. If I couldn't do it back then, the how the hell was I supposed to do it now? I had to tell myself to calm down. I wasn't the same useless little girl anymore. I had to grow up to protect Prim and my family. Hunting in the woods, killing as a Kunochi, even watching the games made me turn colder. Sasuke Uchiha was a formidable opponent though. As a shinobi, he was defiantly stronger than me, but as a hunter, I had the upper hand. He spent his time hunting his brother through hate. I spent mine hunting for food to survive. Besides, Itachi killing skills won't exactly be useful in the arena.

He couldn't use his shinobi skills. No chakra, no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu for that matter. Using those required chakra. But still, Sasuke was a genius. A child prodigy. This wasn't going to be easy. On the other hand, he'd never seen a game before in his life. That was one more thing I could add to my list of advantages.

Caesar's booming voice brought me back to reality. We stood in our chariots for a long time, letting the cameras get a good look at us.

This year was going to be hard.

About five minutes later, even though I hadn't completely gotten over my shock, the chariots moved again, this time turning around and bring us back the way we came; All in a line, me leading this time. I was back to waving and smiling while catching roses. As soon as my chariot was behind the giant doors, I let out a sigh.

I wasn't looking forward to this year at all.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Later that night.**

I couldn't keep my mind off of Sakura. The whole time I had to kill her. I had to kill her. I had to...

Hadn't I already tried to do that? When I killed Danzo, I tried to kill her then, didn't I?

Why was I worrying?

Come to think of it... Why wasn't she in Konoha? I thought it was just supposed to be people from the districts?

Team Taka and I had been back in our room for a while now, waiting for KY He said he would come to watch the Reapings with us. I was still unclear about what those were.

Ky bursted through the door, a smile on his face. "You ready for the Reapings?"

"Hn."

Karin was sitting on the edge of the bed, farthest away from Suigetsu, who had spread himself out across the entire left side of the bed, arms spread and legs stretched. I sat on the other side of him, while Juugo sat on the floor in front of me. Ky sat himself right behind Juugo, careful not to block my view from the T.V. Ky reached for the remote, turning the T.V. on with the press of a button.

"The reaping review won't start in about ten minutes." Ky spoke, getting more comfortable on the bed. "So if you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them." Suigetsu was the first to speak.

"So... what are the 'Reaping Reviews' exactly?" Ky thought for a second, taking in his question. Did he really have too? Couldn't he just tell us?

"It's when... the tributes were chosen for the games... only it already happened. So those tributes you saw earlier today," Ky looks at me to finish. "This is when they're lives were ruined first. This is when they're names were drawn." Ky couldn't hide the sudden anger that came to him.

Ten minutes later, a bright background came on the T.V. Ky sat up and stated, "This is it."

Music played and a man appeared on the screen. He was an older man, in his sixties at least, with white air and obviously fake lips. It disgusted me to no end. He was short and stout, with snakelike eyes. Glancing over at Ky, I noticed his fists were clenched. This man looked familiar. I just couldn't put my fingers on it.

The man introduced himself as Mayor Saint. I hardly recognized the man. Is it possible to have the drastic of plastic surgery like that in such a short period of time since we met? Noticing my questioning face, Ky told me the hospitals and doctors were extremely advanced to what I was used to.

After the introduction and opening from Saint, the show finally began.

It started out in district one, and Ky stated. A woman wearing a strange outfit (defiantly from the capitol) made some announcements. She told a story about the 'Dark Days' and why they had the games in the first place. I barely paid attention. Then, when she was finished, she walked over to a large bowl filled with slips of paper, all the way to the top. Reaching in, she mixed some of the slips around, shoving her hand in deep. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she pulled her hand out. Flattening the slip in her hands. She cleared out her throat and spoke a name I couldn't comprehend. That's one thing I noticed about this place. They had strange names. A boy stood forward from the neat rows that were in the crowd, stepping on the stage the announcer was on. He was in good shape; well built and had obviously worked out before. They congratulated him, and he seemed to bask in glory, the exact opposite of what we were expecting.

"He's a Career. They _live _for the games. They train their whole childhood just for the games even though it's illegal, and then they think of it as an honor to be chosen. That's not the case in most districts. Usually, when a tribute _does _win, it'll be a Career. But luckily, only District 1, 2 and 4 do that." KY explained.

"Why not district 3?" Juugo asked curiously.

"Each district specializes in their own product. District three is the technology district. They hardly win. They're more like the nerds."

The show went on. The same thing happened in each district. The same routine. The only thing that changed were the tribute's reactions. Some cried, some didn't.

From two, a girl career. From three, a small boy. A nerd, obviously. Another boy Career from four, a crying boy from five, Young boys from six and seven, an older boy from eight, and a bawling girl from nine. The girl from ten firmly took her place next to her announcer, looking barely affected by the event. I had to give props to her. She didn't look very old. The youngest tribute was a twelve year old girl from eleven with dark skin. She quietly took her place, not giving away to the fear or the tears.

There were only twelve districts and we were on the eleventh. That meant there was only one district left. That meant that Sakura was from...

The Reapings for District Twelve started. I paid more attention than I had the others. Since the announcers tell the same story every time, they skipped to the name drawings. This district, I noticed, was in much worse shape than the others. The population was incredibly less dense. Ky explained that this was the poorest district. They barely had any food there, and most there die from starvation or freeze to death from the unbearably cold winters and having no heat sources.

The announcer seemed to take twice as long as all the rest had. Making sure she picked the right name.

"Geez. There are more slips of paper in the bowl than there are people in that district. How does that happen?" Suigetsu asked Ky.

"If your poor and you need food, you can put your name in extra times in exchange for a year supply of grains and oil. But only enough for one person. But if you want, you can put your name in more for your family members though. But the entries are cumulative, so each year it increases. So, if you have a large family, and you have to put your name in for each member, by the time your 18, your name might be in there at least forty times." Ky explained again.

Our attention was brought back to the T.V. screen. It seemed the announcer had chosen a name. My hands became sweaty, already knowing the name that she had pulled out of the bowl. Sakura didn't have any siblings, so she shouldn't have to have had to put her name extra times. Plus, didn't her parents have jobs? So what are the chances that her name had been picked? Out of all those names, how could it be that her name was picked? Fate obviously hated me.

The announcer read the name aloud.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

What? I was certain that Sakura was the tribute from Twelve.

A little girl stepped forward. She was just as young as the girl from eleven. She had blonde hair. Not pink. Not pink? But how? Suigetsu had the same question.

"That wasn't the girl we saw earlier." He pointed out. "The girl from twelve was a babe who had _pink _hair and she had flames all around her. I remember her clearly!" I pretended that what he just said didn't bother me. pfft it didn't bother me.

"Yeah, I remember her too." Ky agreed. "Just watch." He shushed us and continued to glare at the screen.

A flash of pink flashed across the screen. I instantly recognized my ex teammate.

"I volunteer!" She screamed desperately, catching up to Primrose Everdeen. She pushed the girl behind her in one sweep of her arm in a protective manner. The little girl started to cry.

The announcer, obviously shocked, stuttered, "Uhh... well look here! It seems District Twelve has a volunteer!" She led Sakura up to the front. She looked like a timid mouse. The lights were in her eyes and she looked pale. "What's your name, dear?"

"Sakura Everdeen." She said.

WHAT! No, her name is Haruno! HARUNO!

There was so much shock on my face, everyone turned towards me.

"Something wrong?" Ky asked, concerned.

"Her name isn't Sakura Everdeen, its Sakura Haruno. She's my old teammate from Konoha."

Shocked, Ky and team Taka stared at me.

"Lucky bastard." Suigetsu mumbled.

"She's got the bone structure of someone from the Seam. Are you positive that is your ex teammate?"

"Positive. Who else had pink hair?"

Ky thought with his hand on his chin. "She was probably born in District twelve and was just living in Konoha. Is it possible she was adopted?"

I thought about it for a second. Was that the only way? I had never met her parents before. It was a possibility though, although slim.

"I don't know." I finally told them.

**I'm gonna end it there. I'm tired of writing.**


End file.
